Angela Baker
Angela Baker is the protagonist villain and main antagonist of the classic 1983 horror film Sleepaway Camp (which was written and directed by Robert Hiltzik, who also served as an executive producer) as well as its three sequels. He/she was portrayed by Felissa Rose in the original and reboot, and by Pamela Springsteen in the sequels. Biography A family consisting of John Baker and his two children Angela and Peter Baker out on a lake near a summer camp. After their small boat accidentally flips, John and the children begin to head ashore, where John's lover, Lenny is calling to him. As the family swims, a pair of teenagers pulling a water skier in a motorboat fail to notice them in time and hit them, killing both Angela and John. The surviving Peter is sent to live with her eccentric aunt Dr. Martha Thomas and Martha's son Richard "Ricky" Thomas. Eight years after John and Angela's deaths, Peter and Ricky are sent to Camp Arawak by Martha. Due to her introverted nature, Angela is ridiculed and bullied, her main tormentors being fellow camper Judy and camp counselor Meg. During lunchtime, Angela, having not eaten for some time, is taken into the kitchen by head counselor Ronnie to see if there is anything in there she would like to eat. Left with the head cook Artie, Angela is taken into a back room by Artie, who intends to molest Angela. Before any harm can come to Angela, Artie is found in the midst of unfastening his pants by Ricky, who flees from the kitchen with Angela after Artie threatens him. After the incident in the pantry, Artie is seriously injured when he is knocked off a chair by an unseen figure while tending to a large pot of boiling water which spills on his face and hands. Artie's injuries are deemed accidental by camp owner Mel Kostic, who pays off the rest of his kitchen staff, including Ben to keep the event quiet. The next day, Ricky, Paul and the rest of the boys in their cabin, including geek Mozart, are playing baseball with Kenny, Mike, Billy and the rest of the boys from their cabin. After Ricky wins the game to the older guys, Kenny talks with Mike on how to get back at Ricky. Later that night in the recreation cabin, Angela is accosted by Kenny and Mike who begin mocking her, prompting Ricky and his friend Paul to get into a fight with the boys which several others join in on, fulfilling their plan on getting back at Ricky. After the brawl is broken up by Gene, Ricky and the rest of the boys involved in the fight leave while Paul stays behind and succeeds in befriending Angela by telling her about misadventures he and Ricky would get into when they were younger. Later, out on the lake, Kenny is drowned, his body being found the next day and his death is also ruled accidental by Mel, despite suspicion from camp employees and the police, especially Frank the Cop. Later that day, Angela is hit in the face with a water balloon by Billy, who is then grounded for the rest of the summer by Mel. After Billy is killed when he is locked in a washroom stall which has a beehive dropped in it, Mel grows suspicious of Ricky, who he believes is killing those who bully Angela. The relationship between Angela and Paul grows strained when Paul attempts to make out with Angela on the beach, causing Angela to have a flashback to her youth when she and her brother witnessed their father in bed with Lenny. Confused and angered by Angela's rejection of his advances, Paul is easily seduced by Judy, who lures him away from a game of capture the flag, a game assembled by counselor Jeff, and into the woods where the two are found kissing by Angela and Ricky. Guilty about what happened between him and Judy, Paul attempts to explain himself to Angela while on the beach. As Paul talks to Angela, he is shooed away by Judy and Meg, who throw Angela into the water. After being taken out of the lake by lifeguard Hal and having sand flung at her by several small children, a clearly disturbed Angela is comforted by Ricky, who swears revenge on her aggressors. After the affair at the beach, Meg, while preparing for a date with Mel, is murdered with a knife while taking a shower, having her back sliced open. At the end of the movie it is revealed that Angela is actually Peter Baker when we see extended viewage of "Angela", it is also revealed that he was the killer. In the second and third movies and in Return To Sleepaway Camp 'Peter' truly becomes female and takes on the full persona of Angela. It is revealed that Doctor Martha Thomas was not only eccentric, but sadistic and insane, forcing the surviving Peter to take on the identity of his deceased sister, using her knowledge of psychology to twist Peter into almost believing this himself. She even managed to keep this information from her own son. She did this mostly because she (in her twisted view) already had a son, and wanted a daughter instead. It was also indicated she disapproved of Peter and Angela's father having a male partner. No real mention is made of Doctor Thomas being punished for her actions. The Sleepaway Camp ending was parodied on Robot Chicken, where the reveal from the first film was played out, with someone (who turned out to be Robert Hiltzik himself) being amazed that anyone remembered his film. Weird Al Yankovic's genre parody 'Nature Trail To Hell' seems to have been partly inspired by Sleepaway Camp. Powers and Abilities Despite being human, Angela displayed some abilities of a serial killer. Due to the death of her father and the sexual relationship between John Baker and Lenny, Angela developed a mental illness which she kills any camper, camp owner and counselor. Stealth Tactics: Angela has killed numerous campers, counselors, and camp owners without being caught until the end of each film. Skilled Archery: Angela is skilled in archery when she shot Mel Kostic through the throat with a bow and arrow in one shot. Judgement: Because of her antics against anti-sociable people, Angela passes judgement by killing them with anything she finds to kill her prey. Disguise Mastery: Angela can disguise very well and people don't seem to notice. She once disguised herself as a counselor, a camper and a sheriff. Victims Angela killed numerous people for their bully, bad attitudes and anti-sociable behavior, even the counselors, she will also kill innocent people out of a murder spree, self-defense or needed for a disguise. The first film, Angela done this who those who were picking on her and Ricky. The second & third film, Angela done this who those who have anti-social behavior. The fourth film, Angela observes and kills people who were picking on Alan. ''Sleepaway Camp'' *1: Artie:Angela pulled the chair underneath him causing a vat of scalding boiling water to fall of him, he done because Angela was nearly molested by him and he threatened and abused Ricky. Paramedics took him away and Mel Kostic payed Ben and the rest of his kitchen staff to keep the event quiet. *2: Kenny:Angela forcefully held his head under water and drowned, Kenny was murdered for making fun of him and fighting with Ricky. His body was later found Lifeguard Hal and Mel deems this an accident. *3: Billy:Angela inserted a long stick to seal Billy in the stall, then uses a knife to open the plastic window and placed a stick with beehive inside the stall, Billy was stung by numerous bees before he managed to break out dropping dead on the floor with his face covered by bees, Angela done this because he threw waters balloons on her and he fought with Ricky. *4: Meg:During taking a shower, Angela drove a knife through the stall into her back and dragged it down, slicing her back open, Meg was killed for bullying him. Her body was later found by Mel. *5-8: 4 Young Campers:Eddie found the four campers after being brutally hacked to death with a hatchet, they were killed because they threw sand on Angela and Ricky. *9: Judy:For being a camp bitch, picking on her, treating Ricky like dirt, and kissing Paul, Angela walks right up to her in the cabin and knocks her out with a single punch, unconscious, Angela grabs a pillow and places it on her face while grabbing a hot curler iron and inserting it into her vagina, killing her. She was later found by the other female campers. *10: Mel Kostic:Angela appears at the shooting range and fires an arrow right at him through his throat, he done this for being greedy, abusive, beating up Ricky, and almost killing him. *11: Paul:Ronnie and Susie found Angela naked on the beach holding a knife and Paul's severed head, meaning that Paul was killed for discovering that Angela was a boy. ''Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers'' *12: Phoebe:While lost in the woods, Angela ambushes her and bludgeoned her with a log, she then cuts her tongue out with a knife, Angela done this because she broke her curfew and argued with Angela. *13-14: Brooke Shote & Jodi Shote:Angela pours gasoline and burns them to death for smoking pot, drinking, sex and fooling around with the boys. *15: Mare:In the car, Angela drilled her face for exposing her breasts to the boys and refusing to apologise. *16: Anthony:Angela slit his throat with his own razor glove, Angela did this for trying to prank her. *17: Judd:While dressed as Leatherface (Angela), Angela slashes his leg with a chainsaw, he attempts to get away but falls to the ground, she than finishes him by slashing his face, Angela did this for the same thing as Anthony. * 18: Ally Burgess:For being a camp bitch and bullying Molly, Angela stabs her in the back with a knife twice and shoves her down the outhouse and drowns her. *19: Demi:Angela strangles her with a guitar string for talking too much. *20: Leah:Angela stabs her to death for being a tattle-tale. *21: TC:For butting head with her, Angela pours battery acid on his face. *22: Sean Whitmore:Angel decapitated him with a machete for confrontational. *23: Matt:Angela was seen dragging him to the cabin for doing sex. *24-25: Charlie and Emilio:Diane found the boys pinned up to the cabin with her throats slit and eyes gouged out, Angela killed them for being peeping toms and dumping water on her. *26: Uncle John:Diane found him with his hand severed and throat slit, Angela was fired by him. *27: Rob Darrinco: Diane found him hung from the ceiling, gagged and a machete in his chest, he was part in Angela murder spree. *28: Diane: Angela stabbed her in her murder spree. *29: Truck Driver: Angela stabbed her for being a foul mouth. *30: Molly Nagle: 'This campers body was never found. It's suspected she attempted to flee after discovering the murdered victims and was intercepted. No information is available at this time. Police mounted a month long man-hunt but nothing was found. Still missing and presumed dead. No body found. For discovering Angela's true identity. ''Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland *31: '''Maria Nicastro:Angela runs her over with a garbage truck for her disguise. *32: Tawny Richards:Angela tricks her into snorting cleaning chemicals for trying to do real drugs. *33: Herman Miranda:Angela impales him through his with a stick for having sex with a underage girl and cheating on his wife. *34: Jan Hernandez:Angela bludgeoned her with a stick for having sex and with someone who she knew was married to someone else. *35: Peter Doyle:Angela placed a firecracker on his face and exploded on him, Angela killed him because he was irritating her. *36: Snowboy:In horror in seeing his friend's death, Angela bludgeons him with a long then he was burned alive in a tent, Angela killed him for the same thing for Peter. *37: Arab Terashita: Angela pushes her into tent, when she tries to get out to face her, Angela grabs an axe and decapitated her for having a bad attitude. *38: Cindy Hammersmith: For her bitchy, racist attitude, having sex and smoking, Angela pulls her up the flagpole and drops her, her head was smashed on impact. *39: Lilly Miranda: For being lazy, bossy, and greedy, Angela pushes her in a pile of garbage and buries her, leaving her head on the surface, she then gets a lawnmower and decapitates her. *40: Bobby Stark: For coming on to her, Angela tied his arms to a jeep and pulls them off. *41: Riff: Angela pins his hand to the ground with a tent spike, in attempted to escape Angela beats with a log then drives a tent spike through the destroyed tent into his head, Angela done it for being rude and selfish and his anti-sociable behavior. *42: Officer Barney Whitmore: In confrontation, Angela took Riff's handgun and shoots him to death in self-defense. *43-44: Anita Burcham & Greg Nakashima: In a death game to find Marcia, Anita and Greg found him but only to stumble into a trap which got their chests impaled by swinging axes, Angela said these two were boring but mostly for her murder spree. *45: Harry Portsmen:In attempt to get rid of her, Angel stabbed him in the chest with a syringe. *46: Officer John Johnson: In attempts to doing as the paramedic, Angela stabbed him in the right eye with the same syringe. ''Return to Sleepaway Camp'' *47: Mickey:For alteration, being lazy,ill-tempered, and picking a fight with Alan, Angela grabs him by the feet and shoves his head into the fryer, then disposes of his body in the trash compactor outside. *48: Weed: For doing drugs and pulling a prank on Alan, Angela ties and gags him to a chair, forces gasoline down his throat then lights a cigarette causing his insides to burn and exploded. Frank deems it as an accident. *49: Frank Kostic: For being greedy, abusive, infective and not helping Alan and being mean and abusive to him, Angel knocks him out with a hammer and ties him to a chair, he then places a cage full of rats who eaten through his eye and out through his intestines. He was later found by Ronnie and Jenny. *50: Randy: For bullying Alan, Angela ties a fishing wire to his penis and the other line to Linda's jeep, she drove off to fled from the killer not knowing about the fishing line as it pulls his cock off and bleeds to death. Karen later finds his body. *51: Linda: In a attempt to drive away in her jeep, Linda droves into a line of barbed wire which wraps around her head and she crashed into a tree for being bitchy to Alan. Karen later found her. *52: T.C.: For bullying Alan, have people see him in his underwear, and nicknaming him "Blowjob", Angela impales his eye with a spike and raving it around, he accidentally hits a wall forcing it through his eye. *53: Bella: For being mean to Alan, Bella stumbles upon the bottom part of the upper bed with spikes as Angela jumps on it causing the bed to fall on her, impaling her with numerous nails. Her body was later found by Karen and Marie. *54: Michael: Ronnie, Jenny, and Ricky found Michael skinned alive for beating Alan up, almost killing him have people see him in his underwear, and also for skinning frogs, kicking them, and animal cruelty. *55: Sheriff Pete Hernandez: After the credits of the film, a flashback was shown revealing Angela had got the Sheriff under the broken down car and crushed his head for his disguise. ''Sleepaway Camp V: The Survivor'' *56: Eugene: For getting in her way, Angela/Allison shoots Eugene off-screen. *57: Jack: For trying to rape Allison/Angela, she runs into the woods to get away from him. At the end of the film, he startles Angela while she is holding a knife, and it is strongly implied that she stabbed him. Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Torturer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Vigilante Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Master Manipulator Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Inmates Category:In Love Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Femme Fatale Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Related to Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper